


She Loves You, That's Why

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Seulrene, Smut, happyending, seulreneau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: ”What you are doing right now is exactly what her ex did to her before!”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 34





	She Loves You, That's Why

As far as Bae Joohyun knew, she is the human form of a land mine. Much like one, if you touch it, you’ll be guaranteed with death. She believed this right when her parents both met their untimely death on a plane crash on the way to Europe to celebrate their wedding anniversary. 

It left a 19 year-old Joohyun with a younger sister to take care of on her own, a successful publishing company, and a bank account with too many digits it can be mistaken as a phone number. 

Right after their parents’ death, her almost perfect life pretty much was snuffed out from her. She had to take over the company in such a short time, making her the youngest CEO of a promising firm. With the huge weight on her shoulders, Joohyun was not left with much choice and began losing her friends as she now spent most of her time behind the closed doors of what was once her father’s office. 

Her younger sister Suji however, was left under the care of their mother’s most trusted friend, Miss Taeyeon.

From all of the friends she lost, one was able to stay with her despite her being on her lowest.

Taemin.

Although, she laughed bitterly by herself right after mourning his death. The kind guy found out he had cancer and his health deteriorated only in the span of three months. 

Joohyun promised herself to never let anyone too close to her again. 

For whoever she loves, dies.

• • •

“Here’s your tea,” Wendy, Irene’s secretary said and then placed the steaming beverage beside the pile of paperworks on the desk. 

Irene did not turned her attention away from her monitor but nodded in confirmation that she in fact noticed and listened to the woman. 

The secretary sighed, eyeing her boss who had been slaving away in her office for the past week, only going back to her penthouse to shower and even ate her meals in the office which were brought by the blonde. She could see the dark circles under her eyes and the weary expression marring her beautiful face, making the 29 year-old woman look older than she is.

“You know,” she began “A good night’s sleep is what you need right now.” she advised.

Irene, still not looking her way scoffed, “The paperworks and contracts won’t sign themselves, Seungwan.” she remarked.

”But you have been under so much stress, I’m afraid your body might give up sooner than you think,” she tried to convince her.

”I need to finish this deal with the American publishing firm otherwise, we’d lose our hold over our international stockholders. I don’t want anyone losing their jobs. Not on my watch.” she coldly said, before finally tearing away her sight away from the monitor and then faced Wendy who is now sitting casually on the couch in front of her desk.

”Quit being paranoid. I’m sure they won’t be that petty.” she replied.

”Paranoid is the last thing I’m feeling right now. I am simply being practical and smart by sealing the deal otherwise the other companies will steal their attention.” she made her point.

”Fair enough,” Seungwan said, making Irene satisfied over the tiny argument, and then produced a tablet out of nowhere, silence befalling upon them once again as both women tapped away on their respective devices.

A few minutes later, the secretary spoke again.

”I cleared your schedule for the rest of the evening and also the whole day tomorrow.” she grinned lopsidedly at a mildly suprised / annoyed Irene.

”Give me a reason as to why you did that,” Irene crossed her arms to glare at her secretary who seemed unfazed at the piercing stare.

”I want you to take a break. As much as I also don’t want the company losing a few millions and manpower, it will be much harder if the CEO herself dies from overworking, won’t it be?” 

Irene held in her snarl of frustration, “Tomorrow, Miss Wendy, is my meeting with the board of directors.”

”I know right? It’s a good thing three of them are still in Australia and can not make it to the meeting tomorrow due to a storm coming which will not subside in three days.” she cheekily informed the CEO.

”Well then, fix my schedule for a meeting with the stockholders tomorrow so we can get it over with.”

If there’s one thing Irene Bae hates wasting, it's time.

Because if she can get her opportunities of next week by tomorrow, then why not grab it by the neck?

”I’m afraid I cannot do that because they are all engaged as of the moment.” Wendy’s grin became a bit bigger, “Quit fighting it and shut that laptop down. You are to go home and sleep tonight.” 

Irene sighed, accepting her defeat for the first time. She knew she does need the rest, power naps and less than eight hours of sleep won’t suffice to keep her on tip-top shape.

”Also, I set you up on a blind date tomorrow night.”

Wendy’s grin is now from ear to ear as she watched her superior let out a shaky exhale of frustration while massaging her temples vigorously.

”You did what now? Son Seungwan, you do realize that I don’t have time for such thing!” she almost screamed out.

”Well excuse me CEO-nim for being concerned over your relationship-deprived life!”

”Relationship-deprived!? You of all people know that I am very much far from that!” she retorted indignantly.

“One-night stands? Irene, this cannot go on anymore!”

Whatever itch she needs to scratch can be temporarily satiated at least.

”A relationship will do me no good, Seungwan!”

”You’ll never know unless you try! Now listen to me just for once and doll yourself up after getting that 15-hour sleep I'm expecting you to have- and oh, I already sent the address of the restaurant and made reservations for two at exactly 9 in the evening!"

15 hours!?

And how come she already did this in advance without telling her!?

”I don’t wanna deal with anyone right now Seungwan, there are more pressing matters to take care of and a date will not solve them.”

The secretary rested a cheek on her palm which is resting on the armrest of the couch.

”I’m sure you won’t mind me resigning tomorrow, right?”

The befuddled look on the CEO’s face amused her.

”Are you serious!? Surely you won’t leave this company just because I am refusing to date a person!”

”Do you want me to type in my resignation letter now? I have my own printer in my office.”

Blackmail.

”Fine! Who is this person anyway?”

Wendy clapped in joy, finally winning over the argument for the second time - making it a record in her books.

”Okay, so her name’s Kang Seulgi and she is a close friend of mine. She’s kind, pretty and will surely be a good date!” 

She raised a brow and then opened her phone to look this Kang Seulgi up before it was rudely confiscated from her grasp. The annoyed look crossed her features again as she scowled at the secretary, her phone dangling between her thumb and forefinger.

"Nuh-uh, this is why it's called a blind date, you're not supposed to know how the person looks like until the first date itself!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, then reached out to retrieve the phone but Wendy moved slightly to maneuver it away Irene's hands.

"Promise me you won't go and dig her information up?"

"On my word."

Wendy seemed satisfied enough, knowing that she never goes back on her words and then gave the phone back to which Irene pocketed immediately to avoid getting it stolen again.

Her secretary is lucky she is the most competent and most reliable person out there, otherwise she would have already fired her persistent ass.

"Now go and sleep, I'll keep you updated." Wendy shooed the CEO away from her office.

She's kind of a weird secretary too. I mean, who the hell orders their own boss around?

• • •

The next day, after a much needed complete sleep, Irene settled herself on her sofa to relax - wearing casual clothing which almost felt foreign because her outfits consisted of business attires ninety-five percent of the time - and then turned the TV on then proceeded to watch for hours.

She was not exactly paying attention to what is on the channel right now, texting Seungwan who quickly replied that leaving the company for a whole day will not run it down to the ground. 

Finally accepting her fate, she eyed the clock and then prepared for her blind date. She just wanted to get it over with so that she can come to work tomorrow as soon as she can. 

After completing her make up, securing her hair bun, and then double checking her midnight dress to check for some non-existent creases, she picked up her phone, wallet and car keys then headed out. 

• • •

Irene raised her wrist again to check the time.

9:15 P.M

The nerve of this woman to be late! Does she even know how precious time is!?

"Hi, um Miss Bae Irene?"

She plastered her annoyance with a stoic expression immediately and turned to the source of the female voice. She was greeted with the site of a beautiful lady in a yellow dress, brown, wavy hair cascading and framing her face, expression and stature timid and a shy smile adorning her pouty lips. Her eyes looked stunning too, Irene describing them as soulful. She guessed it might be her date tonight. On her right hand is a bouquet of flowers.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Yes, that would be me, Miss Kang. And you're late." she formally bowed to which the younger woman reciprocated and then gestured for her to sit down across from her.

A guilty smile made its way on Seulgi's face, "I'm well aware, I'm really sorry. My car broke down so I had to take a cab." she scratched her cheek unconsciously in embarrassment, before she remembered the flowers in her hands.

"H-here, Wendy told me you liked flowers," she shyly added, handing the pink roses to Irene, who gladly accepted them.

How befitting. Pink roses symbolize adoration.

She did loved flowers. Keyword, loved. She lost interest right after her mother died, who was the biggest flower enthusiast there is. Her parents after all, met in a flower shop. Her mother a florist, and her father, a man with a blooming publishing house.

What a perfect love story.

She let it slide for now, not wanting to ruin the evening by fussing over a fifteen-minute tardiness. She hoped the lady will make up for it by making tonight enjoyable though.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said "I suppose it's alright. It was not your fault your car decided to give up today." she assured Seulgi.

"W-wow I did not expect you to be this pretty up close." the woman complimented as Irene raised a brow but found no sign of flirtatious intent, the sentence born out of pure honesty.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Miss Kang." she replied, making a show to rake her sight over her figure, her date blushing from the obvious action.

"Please, call me Seulgi. It kind of makes me feel we're too formal." she nervously quipped.

That's what Irene really wanted it to be. A formal setting, making it almost look like a business meeting. But perhaps it won't hurt if she made an exception, it is her first proper day off in ten years after all, she can relax.

"Okay, Seulgi," she gave a small smile to make the stiff and shy woman feel comfortable enough, "So what do you do?"

The beautiful lady smiled, "I'm a digital artist. Well, still a rookie. I have a small art studio right here in Seoul."

"Hm, interesting. What brings you here for tonight though?" she placed her elbow on the table and then rested a cheek on her palm.

"Well, Wendy strung me along this blind date with the legendary young CEO Bae Irene. I thought she was messing with me because I know you're a busy person and you're like way out of my league. Imagine my surprise to meet you in the flesh and even scored a date!" she refrained from throwing her hands up exaggeratedly.

Irene chuckled, "That woman sure does have quite a few tricks up her sleeve." she shook her head.

"Yup, and I don't know if I should love her or hate her for it!"

They continued to converse, until a waiter came by to take their orders.

Irene gained knowledge about many things Kang Seulgi.

1\. They are both not exactly talkative.

Though, they worked to make the previous awkward atmosphere until it disappeared, both women enjoying company and the conversation over their meals.

2\. Kang Seulgi is independent.

She had supported herself and worked her way through college without asking for help from her parents.

3\. She is particularly shy when complimented.

Irene noted the dark blush on her cheeks when she called the artist beautiful.

4\. Apart from drawing, she is a dancer and loves to play games.

Seulgi even showed her a few dance videos and pictures of achievements she won from gaming conventions.

5\. She is mightily humble.

Irene is a hardworking person, not in the least bit slacking as a CEO. So she appreciates hard and honest work, that's why she praised the shy artist every time she showed her achievements.

Of course, this is a date and Irene was decent enough to let Seulgi know bits about her.

• • •

She was not exactly sure how it happened, everything was going too fast but she did not care.

Her greedy hands roamed all over Seulgi's body which was busily discarding her yellow dress, their lips not leaving one another. She was sitting on the lap of the younger woman who was sitting on her bed.

Seulgi gladly complied when Irene asked to be taken to her tiny but cozy apartment, which was conviniently closer to the restaurant.

"I love your dress," Seulgi groaned out, tearing her lips away from hers as she fumbled for the zipper on her back, "But I'd love it better on the floor."

The dress was off in seconds and Irene was suddenly thrown roughly on the middle of the bed, before she composed herself and laid her head on the headboard as Seulgi crawled to her like a predator stalking its prey.

"Damn it Irene, you're so fucking beautiful." she whispered huskily, Irene replying with a breathy moan, her panties now ruined.

"Joohyun." she added.

"What?"

"My birth name is Joohyun," she clarified.

The smile Seulgi gave her was absolutely breath taking.

Before they could continue, her phone began ringing rudely. She checked the ID to find her secretary calling her as she answered the call with great difficulty in keeping her moans in and breathing regulated, the brown haired woman trailing kisses and nips on her collar bone and neck.

"What!?" she hissed through the phone.

"This is how you greet people? So rude." Wendy feigned hurt.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain why you're calling me this late and it better be urgent." she growled, patience running out.

Seulgi, ever the fast worker already has her hands exploring the inside of her underwear.

"I cleared your schedule for tomorrow morning so you can come at 1PM, JLC Studio cancelled the meeting with us, switching to a different company last minute. Also, your housekeeper told me you're still not home. Enjoy your night!" she said all in one breath, before cutting the call and not giving Irene any chance to reply. Seulgi took the device away from her hand and then chucked it to god knows where, and jerked Irene to wrap her legs around her waist.

"You heard the lady!" she said and then dove in for another toe-curling kiss.

• • •

"That will be all, Miss Kim. Thank you." she spoke to the interviewee who nervously stood up and then bowed before scurrying off to make herself scarce.

The CEO did not conceal her disappointment over the interview.

Well, she had been disappointed right from the beginning. JLC Studio decided to cut their deal off and breached the contract to be hired by another publishing firm from Malaysia. It angered her now that the schedule for publishing is approaching and she still was not able to find the perfect digital artist.

Irene had been sporting the biggest scowl she had since she came to work, taking it upon herself to interview the damned applicants for their upcoming book series hit that took the charts in a storm all around Korea with its first season only. Everyone loved purchasing books from their company, trusting that each book it publishes are well worth the money because the CEO herself had been reading and checking them.

She sent a message to Seungwan to send her the last few headaches - AKA resumés. As soon as the folders were piled in front of her, she delved into them. 

What she saw piqued her interest greatly, as she read over the very impressive resumé in front of her eyes.

It was of Kang Seulgi's.

In such a tender age of twenty, young and freshly graduated Kang Seulgi was able to build up her own promising digital art studio and then steadily made its way to the top. Below listed were also the companies her studio collaborated with, some of them even bigger and stronger than her own empire. She turned to the next page, and was further impressed by the beautiful digital cartooning.

Some rookie she claimed to be.

She scoffed but asked herself:

What was she doing here though?

Irene made herself clear to Seulgi about a week ago that they are to never meet up again, clearly insinuating that whatever they did had been a one-time thing. 

She failed to see the hurt dancing in her monolid eyes.

Wendy also berated her for the stupid decision she made but mummed herself to not further the heated discussion, still respecting the line between a CEO and her secretary. She did notice the disappointment in Wendy's eyes as she shook her head and left her to her devices.

What? She made herself clear multiple times that a relationship is the last thing on her list of to do's.

• • •

"Miss Kang, please follow me. CEO Bae is ready to see you." the secretary smiled at Seulgi who smirked back knowingly but hid it immediately, wanting to avoid office rumors and keep it professional between them.

It was already clear that they knew each other, they're best friends! That's why she did not think twice when Seungwan offered her to send in a resumé to Bae Publishing House which was in dire need of a digital artist.

The pay was good.

She gets to work for a very famous publishing empire.

The company is close to her apartment.

Oh, and she gets to see and talk to Bae Joohyun if she gets accepted.

She can't help but get hooked on the woman who broke her heart a week ago. 

As the secretary led her to the office, she did a once over on her crisp suit, adjusting the necktie for the nth time out of habit. Wendy opened the door and ushered her in.

She was greeted with the sight of a stoic looking Bae Joohyun in her natural habitat. An expensive baby blue blouse and a pencil skirt with black pumps were her choice of attire today, and Seulgi drank in her figure for a full ten seconds.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Miss Kang, please take a seat." she coldly replied.

Ouch, that stung.

She slowly made her way to the seat across Joohyun and then made herself comfortable despite the uneasy feeling jabbing her stomach.

"It says here on your resumé that you were able to catch the attention of many publishing firms even before you graduated," she did not even spare a glance to Seulgi.

"Ah yes, Miss Bae. Perhaps it is because I participated in a few collegiate competitions." she answered.

"What is your secret?"

"Passion, Miss Bae. And emotions." she answered but got no reply, the CEO beckoning for her to continue explaining her answer.

"I have been into art since before I could walk, greatly appreciating the swirls and combinations of colors. Sketching was my first hobby before I took up painting but then I realized, it's not the crayons or colored pencils - or any coloring material for the matter - that gave the color to the pieces themselves. It was emotions. Painting or drawing are useless if you do not pour your feelings on them. Even the brighest colors will be rendered dull if you did not simply feel." she finished.

She was greatly satisfied over the approving nod Irene gave to her so she decided to abandon the employee - employer boundary and continue.

"Joohyun-" 

"Irene," the woman cut her off. 

"Right, Miss Irene. Are we not gonna address whatever happened last week?" 

"No, I made myself clear already." the woman remarked, finally giving her attention, abandoning the resumé on the desk.

"We're not going to talk about this? 'Cause clearly it was not supposed to be a one-time thing." she almost pleaded.

"Then you assumed incorrectly, Miss Kang. It was only a one night stand to me and nothing more. The alcohol and raging hormones were to blame." she ground out.

Joohyun now saw the pained expression in the artist's eyes. She felt a teeny tiny bit guilty for being too harsh.

"Forgive me, I should not have brought the subject up." Seulgi whispered out, before hastily standing up and bowed, making her way to the huge doors.

What the hell is she doing!? The interview is not yet over!

But Seulgi could not care less, she does not want to make a fool out of herself and if she stays a minute longer, she will give away her pathetic self. Bitterly chuckling to herself mentally, she held back the tears.

Oh well, guess she has to look for another company. It was clearly a mistake to think she can melt that ice block of a woman.

What are you doing!? Don't let her go you damn fool!

Irene could hear an inner voice resonating in her brain.

"W-wait!" she croaked out, and then watched the back slowly turn to her before Seulgi faced the woman behind the desk in confusion.

Clearing her throat and composing herself she asked, "Shall we discuss our contract Miss Kang?"

Well, Seulgi supposes she still has a chance to capture this woman's heart.

Call her stupid, but at least she is stupidly in love.

• • •

It had been nearly two months after their faithful encounter, Seulgi now on her way to the company to discuss the new chapter they will be publishing.

She whistled as she walked along the halls leading to the room designated for sketching. 

Suddenly, she was pulled by an unknown person into an empty conference room, as she let out an undignified squeak when her back harshly hit the wall. She could hear the faint sound of a lock clicking and the smell of lavender invading her senses.

Her eyes quickly opened and was greeted with the sight of a visibly frustrated Irene, looking almost feral and a scowl on her lips as she took deep breaths.

And Seulgi thought she was so freaking gorgeous. She missed the CEO so bad. Two months in the company and she rarely saw the busy woman, making her feel that they’re so close but really so far. Wendy was not joking when she said that woman practically made her office her home.

Her thoughts were cut off when Irene pulled her for a searing kiss, the brutal lip-lock bruising her lips as they fumbled for their clothing, knowing that they don’t have much time.

”Have I failed to mention that you look so damn hot in that suit?”

As soon as they were done, no words escaped them yet as they lie on the couch at the back of the room, Irene on her chest, both naked as the day they were born, basking in the afterglow.

The satisfied smirk on Seulgi’s face irked her.

”Shut up,” she grumbled.

”But I’m not even saying anything!” Seulgi replied, laughing to which Joohyun followed, a small giggle escaping her lips.

A few minutes later, you can see the CEO calmly walking out of the meeting room and was followed by the new (and very flustered) digital artist for the time being five minutes later - to avoid suspicion - and made her way towards the opposite direction.

• • •

“You do know that this should should stop at some point, right?” Wendy asked.

”What are you talking about?” Irene inquired.

”Don’t be coy with me, Irene. I know you two had sex again.”

Irene went on defensive mode.

”So what? It’s a convinient arrangement, both parties are benefiting.” she shrugged.

”Goddamn it, Irene! This is not some business deal! It is Seulgi we’re talking about!” 

She sighed in frustration, “Quit meddling into my business!”

”I’m your secretary, you idiot! Your business is my business too!” 

Point made.

”Then leave my personal life alone! I am a grown woman who is fully capable of handling her own. Seulgi and I agreed that this has no strings attached.”

”Maybe she only agreed with you because she can’t find another reason.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

The secretary shrugged and then left her on her own office, mind boggled by the words.

• • • 

They were at it again, this time on her office desk.

Seulgi surprised her by dropping by and bringing her packed lunch she cooked. As they ate, Seulgi told her about her college experience and had a roommate named Joy who taught her how to cook for herself. She felt elated and full from the delicious food, noting the fact that she had not eaten any home-cooked meal in more than ten years.

All the gourmet cooked meals paled in comparison to this hearty meal, she has to admit.

Irene, in turn told her that today is the death anniversary of her parents, to which Seulgi did not reply to, only resting a comforting hand on her shoulder with eyes that say, “I’m here with you.”

Needless to say, this secretly endeared her.

Back to the topic, right after they ate, insatiable Irene sat on the desk and ordered Seulgi to sit on her office chair. Nobody except Irene had ever sat on it. She quickly unzipped her skirt and then pulled a slightly (strangely) almost unwilling Seulgi who obeyed anyway and then ate her out.

When lunch break was over, Irene wordlessly made her way outside the door for an emergency meeting, followed by Seulgi minutes later with an unreadable expression on her face.

• • • 

“How could you be so heartless?”

”Excuse me?” 

Irene raised a brow towards Seungwan’s direction.

”Irene, I know you were going through a tough time yesterday.”

”And?” 

Irene was confused.

”Seulgi also is.” 

“What?”

”You just left her yesterday alone at your office when she needed somebody to talk to.”

Irene did not reply, still not getting her point.

“How could abandon her like that? She looked lost when she came out of your office. It is as if the world came crashing down on her, like she just lost you.”

”Don’t speak to me about loss, Seungwan. You don’t know how it feels.” she seethed.

”I don’t, but Seulgi does. And you treated her like shit.”

She paused from signing the paper and gave her full attention to her secretary.

”Seulgi told me that she feels calm when you’re with her.” 

“Okay?” she was unsure what to say.

“Irene, do you know that Seulgi has been alone all her life?”

”Of course I do, she told me she left her parents to support herself on her college education.”

”She lied to you. Her parents divorced while she was in her senior year in high school. She was forced to choose between the two whom she loved so much and was left with no choice but to be in her mother’s custody.”

Irene’s jaw almost dropped on the floor from astonishment. 

“How come she never told me this?”

”Because you’re way too busy sexing her up, stupid.” Seungwan scoffed, making the CEO feel even more guilty.

”Before she was about to go to college however, her father committed suicide out of grief. The same year, her mother found another man and left Seulgi alone to marry him and created a new family.”

Her face was now white as a sheet of paper, realization and pain dawning on her. 

“Yesterday, her mother called her to reconnect. But Seulgi saw her ill intention that she was now only after her daughter’s money.”

That’s so cruel.

”So think about what Seulgi would have felt if you listened to her. I know she finds comfort in you and yet you treated her like some sex machine.”

”We’re very much the same, Seungwan. We both lost our parents. So what?”

Seungwan gritted her teeth and calmly replied.

”No, you’re not. I know how hard it is for you when your parents died in that plane crash. Don’t you see the difference? You lost your parents but you know how much they loved you. Seulgi however, her parents chose to leave her.”

She was speechless and then fumbled for her phone to call the artist who is right now on a day off, her calls directly going to the voicemail.

”Fix this Irene, please. Seulgi does not deserve this. You are too blind to notice that she had fallen for you."

I’m sorry Seulgi, I will make it up to you. On my word.

• • •

Seulgi grunted in absolute frustration when the damn door bell in her home continuously went off for the past half-hour. She was exhausted and needed the rest, whoever is outside can go to hell.

The ringing of the door bell did not cease so she muffled her scream of madness before abandoning her bed. 

She gasped out in pure shock when she saw Joohyun in front of her door through the peephole. Opening it with trembling hands, she suddenly found herself lying on the floor, a sobbing CEO on her arms. She was confused as the woman repeatedly sputtered out apologies.

”Irene? What’s wrong?” she wiped the tears from her puffy cheeks.

”Wendy told me.” she simply replied and Seulgi immediately understood what she was referring to.

”Look, I’m sorry for being insensitive yesterday, I used you.” she guiltily continued.

Seulgi shushed her and then led her to her bedroom, noting the tired form of the CEO.

”I forgive you. You did not know.” Seulgi consoled and then hugged the woman closer to her chest. They intertwined their bodies as she rubbed her palm up and down to the now quietly sniffling woman. 

To Seulgi, she looked so damn small and weak and she hated seeing her love like this.

Soon, they both fell asleep, Irene kicking off her heels before settling herself comfortably on Seulgi’s chest, nose brushing the taller woman’s neck.

This was the first time they slept in a bed without having sex.

• • •

"God I hate the world, I hate Seungwan, I hate my naggy sister just- ugh! I hate everything!" 

Irene angrily whispered to herself as she tried to tone down her hacking and coughing, her throat burning from each painful cough. She took a napkin and blew her runny nose.

This was the second time she had to unfortunately have a sick leave, as the CEO rarely catches the flu but it is a lot worse than the normal flu when she goes down with it.

As far as she knew, this would last only for a day so maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a rest.

Amidst her violent sniffling, she heard footsteps outside the hall leading to her bedroom. She froze in her bed, racking her brain for any idea who it might be right now.

Miss Jung, her housekeeper was not here for tonight.

Surely, it won't be Wendy because she sent the secretary in her stead to a meeting.

Definitely not Suzy, because as far as she was concerned, her sister is at Daegu busy doing god knows what.

So whoever it might be, there's a possibility that it can be a burglar or a murderer.

Damn, is this how she'd die? Vulnerable in her own bed?

She heard her door open and close, followed by a delicious smell wafting her nostrils, making her mouth water. 

Seulgi tried not to make too much noise as she made her way towards the ball of sheets containing the five foot something older woman. Admittedly, she looked cute with her nose red and her cheeks puffy, eyes bloodshot too.

"Oh, poor you." she jutted out her bottom lip and then laid the (disgusting) vegetable soup on the bedside table and helped the shocked woman to sit up so she can feed her.

Wendy texted her that CEO had a raging fever and followed it with an address to her suite, so it was the first time Seulgi visited Irene in her own abode.

Seulgi was also the first person who made it inside her home who was not a relative, save for her housekeeper.

With gentle hands, she fed the pajama-clad woman her homemade soup that Joy fed her back when she was still in college. She made a note to thank the cheeky tall woman.

After, she helped Irene towards the bathroom and assisted her with a quick bath to cool her sweaty body down, the CEO's protests forgotten as she noted the tender and gentle hands busily lathering the soap on her body and then carefully clothing her in pajamas again.

Is this how it feels to have someone take care of you?

The feeling of given so much attention was forgotten long ago, the artist successfully reliving it within her once again.

She tried so hard to ignore the thunderous beating of her heart.

Swallowing her pride, she reached out for the younger woman's wrist who was about to leave, confusion marring the face of the artist.

"Stay," she managed to croak out.

Seulgi nodded and then removed her shoes and made herself comfortable beside Irene before pulling the still sick (and cold) woman to her chest, poorly giving the excuse that they should share body heat.

For the second time that night, they shared a bed for sleeping purposes only.

Irene nodded off to sleep, thinking about how much the monolid eyed woman broke through her walls like a damn battering ram.

The next day, she woke up alone on the bed but feeling a lot better than she did.

Perhaps Seulgi spared herself the walk of shame while the older woman was awake.

• • •

A resounding knock on the CEO’s office resonated across the room before a head poked in, a grinning Seulgi greeting Irene. 

Irene smiled back and then gestured for her to enter. She noticed the packed lunch on her left hand and a bouquet of daffodils.

How ironic, considering daffodils symbolizes many things.

New beginnings.

Chivalry.

And respect for unrequited love.

She mentally rolled her eyes as Seulgi gave her the flowers and then put the box on the table.

”So a little birdy told me that you’re not planning to go out and eat for lunch, so I decided to share mine with you.” she grinned and then opened the lunch box which contained rice and a home-cooked sweet and sour pork.

”Is this birdy’s name Son Seungwan?” she asked.

Seulgi laughed, but did not deny.

They settled in a comfortable silence as they shared the delicious lunch, and before long it was cleaned off. Seulgi then eyed her wristwatch before standing up to excuse herself to work on the cartoons.

”I gotta go, Irene. Work needs me,” she said.

”Call me Joohyun.” 

Seulgi froze before the smaller woman yet again was rewarded with a bright smile, her eyes shaping into crescents.

”See you later, Joohyun.” then made her way out.

• • • 

“Look who’s happy.” Wendy remarked to an Irene Bae who was silently doing her paperwork.

The secretary had bumped into Seulgi who has a shy smile plastered on her face on the way inside the CEO’s office, smirking at the artist who is heading her way towards their supposed office.

“Shut it,” she retorted, “Clear my schedule for tonight.”

“Oh, is my hearing damaged? I’m pretty sure I heard you asking me to clear your schedule.”

“Just do it, Seungwan.” she sternly replied.

”May I know why?” 

“It’s none of your business.”

”I’m your secretary!”

”And I’m your CEO!”

”So?”

Irene closed her eyes and exhaled out the bullshit.

”Seulgi’s taking me out on a date.”

She covered her ears immediately when the blonde secretary began jumping up and down, squealing loudly like a ten year-old.

”My ship is sailing!”

”What?”

• • •

Fast forward to a another two months later, and a few dates here and there, the two settled into some kind of a friendship.

Ridiculous, Seungwan knows.

They managed to go out on dinner dates despite the busy schedules both have, and Irene had never felt so happy in months. Seulgi never stopped from giving her flowers, making her fondness for the plants to return, and feelings grow for the woman.

But she wouldn’t tell Seulgi though.

No, she cannot love the artist.

Something might happen to her.

Joohyun shook off the idea haunting her thoughts and then proceeded to walk to her office. She took the usual path where she will pass by the cubicles. As usual, the employees shuffled around and kept quite in their respective cubicles as the cold CEO walked through. 

But before she could round the corner, her sensitive ears picked up the gossips flying around.

”Have you heard?”

”What?”

”Idiot, you’re so slow. Sunmi-sunbaenim kissed Miss Kang!”

”You mean Miss Kang the hot digital artist!?”

”The one and only! I heard she even asked Miss Kang on a date.”

Squeals.

”Oh they’re going to look so good together! A digital artist and a famous author? I thought that only existed in books!”

She gritted her teeth in annoyance before entering the elevator, furiously punching in her floor number as silently brooded to herself.

Being jealous should be the last thing she should feel right now, she has no right after all.

She shot a glare to a smiling Seulgi once she reached her floor, making her falter as she entered her office and closed the door with a loud bang.

”What did I do now?” Seungwan asked the baffled artist who did not reply, simply staring at the door where Irene’s retreating back disappeared to.

• • • 

“Hey Joohyun, do you hav-mmphh!” Seulgi was not able to finish her sentence when she was smothered with the hot and red lips of the CEO. 

She forgot about the template in her hand, making it fall with a thud on the floor, and then responded to the wild kiss, raking her fingers on the smooth hair of Irene. They fought for dominance, to which the older woman won, now savagely nipping the bottom lip, effectively bruising it.

Seulgi forcefully pulled her by the hair to disconnect them, her oxygen supply running out. Their breaths mingled with each other, the artist staring into visibly angry jet black pools.

And then she saw it.

The jealousy.

Irene Bae of Bae Publishing House jealous?

Just what is she jealous of?

”Listen to me well Kang Seulgi.”

She flinched at the murderous tone.

”You are mine and mine only, got that? I will not tolerate anyone touching what’s mine!” she possessively growled and then yanked the shocked woman to the couch.

Seulgi has never felt so far - in an emotion-wise manner - from Irene. She felt the detachment, the empty feeling in her stomach nagging her.

They had sex aggressively, to the point she passed out from the exhaustion.

• • •

This continued on for a week, and god, Seulgi felt like a religious woman.

She had never called god more than she did in her whole life compared to these past seven days. The CEO often called for her in her office to ravage her before kicking her out right after.

Needless to say, she felt deeply hurt.

The reason as to why the CEO is angry at her remained unknown, even Wendy was curious over the tension sizzling between the two.

She sighed, feeling pathetic and helpess.

Most of all, she felt used. Like a rag doll.

• • •

”What the fuck are you doing Irene!?”

”What do you mean?”

She seemed to be always asked about what the secretary meant whene they talk.

The secretary growled out to a confused Irene. 

“Can you see what you are doing right now? You’re destroying not only yourself but also Seulgi!”

”What the hell are you supposed to mean?”

"You're so cruel to Seulgi for some unknown reason!"

”It was only sex, Wendy! We’re both grown up women and we know what we are doing!”

”What you are doing right now is exactly what her ex did to her before!”

Her heart dropped to her stomach.

”Ex?”

Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose and then stalked her way towards the sitting CEO.

”By ex, CEO-nim, I meant her ex boyfriend Jackson Wang.”

”How is he supposed to be relevant in our discussion?”

”For Christ’s sake Irene, that man used Seulgi like a fucking sex doll! They dated about two years ago and he treated her like shit. It broke Seulgi to the point she needed therapy! Don’t you see how you’re being so stupid right now!? She thinks you’re using her and she can’t tell you knowing that you might stupidly break off whatever is between you two, because she does not want to lose you!” 

The headache (and heartache) is taking a toll on her as she repeatedly took deep inhales and exhales, gripping the table to calm herself down, the information finally sinking in.

Her Seulgi was used.

Her Seulgi was broken.

Her Seulgi was taken advantage of.

She wished that none of those happened to her. The shitty parents she has and her lowlife of an ex treated the girl like dirt. 

And she came out to be a kind and humble woman, always the ball of sunshine and ready to cheer Joohyun up whenever she can.

She can’t imagine the pain Seulgi went through and she hated herself for being an addition.

Worse, Joohyun knew.

She knew all along that she really did love the woman. Brushing off the feelings are like shoo’ing away swarming flies from honey. The more you try to swat them away, the more they become persistent.

Wendy watched the myriad of expressions cycle through the CEO’s usually stoic face, silently letting her absorb the information.

Her phone rang and she opened the message. Upon reading it, she gasped and dropped it on the floor, startling Irene. Their eyes met, Seungwan’s eyes teary as she struggled to say her next words.

”It’s Seulgi! She got into an accident!”

• • •

This is why Irene hated loving anyone.

She believed that she is cursed to live alone until she dies.

She loved her parents, and they died in a plane crash.

She loved Taemin, and death also took him because of cancer.

Now, she is scared se might lose Seulgi who is probably the only person able to make her feel happy and loved.

It did not help that they had an emergency meeting, and the next two hours felt like hell. She wanted to go and see Seulgi, board of directors be damned.

Tearing through the streets of Seoul, she pressed the gas pedal harder, tears blurring her vision as she wiped them furiously. When she reached the hospital, she quickly parked the car and then headed for the room where Seulgi is in. Seungwan was already in the ward, Irene sent her to accompany the artist as she finished the meeting.

Wendy quickly informed her that she fortunately only suffered minor injuries and a mild concussion. The artist was on the way towards their building when a child almost got ran over by a car and she tried to save the kid by picking him up, barely dodging the speeding car and hurting herself in the process.

How could she be this selfless? 

Psh, and I’m a selfish jerk.

The doctor said she will be awake in a few hours and is ready to go home the next day but warned her to not engage in any vigorous activity.

As she entered the white room, she saw the lying form of Seulgi on the bed, some areas of her arm bandaged and her forehead has a small bandage on it too. What shocked her though, is Sunmi sitting on the chair beside Seulgi’s bed, calmly watching the unconscious woman.

She told herself to calm down, she has no right to be jealous. Seulgi is not hers.

”Oh, took you too long,” Sunmi sneered to Irene.

”I was otherwise engaged.” 

Sunmi glared and she returned it with her own. The taller woman sighed, breaking off the childish battle and then gestured to Seulgi.

”I liked her you know? But she does not feel the same.”

"Hn." she grunted out her reply.

“I asked her out on a date. I thought she was giving me signals but I interpreted it wrongly and kissed her,” she swallowed, “but she politely turned my offer down and rejected me! All because she told me she loved you.” the last part was almost a whisper.

Irene was dumbfounded.

So her stupid jealousy was all for nothing?

She hurt Seulgi without even listening to her!

And even made the artist feel like shit for selfishly ignoring her feelings just to satisfy her stupid needs!

”So yeah, I guess this is my good bye,” Sunmi stood up and pressed a small lingering kiss on Seulgi’s hand, taking a moment to rake her eyes over her pale face.

The author fixed her blouse and cleared her throat, “Also, if I was her girlfriend, I would have abandoned the world to get to her side as soon as I can because I know it's when she needed me the most.”

Then walked out of the hospital room, leaving a silent secretary and a CEO, the door shutting softly.

And Irene felt worse than she did before.

• • •

Fuck ma, dat hurt.

Was the first thing Seulgi said mentally before she opened her eyes. She can feel the dull throbbing pain in the right area of her forehead, and by instinct, her unbandaged arm raised to touch it but her hand was swatted away. 

She eyed the culprit who turned out to be Bae Joohyun in the flesh.

”He-“ she croaked out, her throat dry.

The smaller woman quickly helped to sit carefully, and then helped her take sips from a water cup.

”Yo, Seulgi! How are you? You gave us quite the scare kid!” Wendy suddenly materialized beside Joohyun.

She playfully glared at the blonde, “I’m fine Wannie, but hey who’s the kid now? I’m older than you dumbhead.” she remarked. 

“By eleven days, not eleven years.”

”But still!” she pouted, and then crossed her arms as much as she can, given the injury.

Joohyun cleared her throat and Wendy took it as a cue give the two their privacy but not without a warning look from Wendy that clearly entails “Fix this or I’m resigning!” 

Once the blonde is out, Joohyun prepared herself.

”Are you fine? Do you feel any pain?” 

“Not anymore, you’re here anyway.”

”Be serious, Kang Seulgi.”

The said woman faltered. Irene bit her lip before she sat on the bed.

”I have this stupid belief that I have a curse,” she ignored the incredulous look, continuing, “That everyone I love dies. That’s why my defense mechanism was to not let anyone get too close to me.”

Seulgi was still not talking.

“What I did to you for the past months have been downright stupid and I have no excuse. I hurt you and treated you like dirt."

"Well, to be honest I did feel like shit when you were being jealous and irrational when you did not let me explain my side then gave me silent treatment for like a week. Oh, and I also don't want to be in this arrangement anymore."

She wanted to protect her heart.

Irene then bursted into tears.

"I'm so so sorry," she sobbed, "I was foolishly scared and pushed you away when you needed me the most. Seulgi, I know it was not right for Wendy to tell me about your ex. And I felt like such a scumbag for making you go through what you went through before! I don't deserve you because despite everything, you were still so kind and sweet to me!"

Seugi was still speechless, but opted to wrap her uninjured arm around the weak and vulnerable looking woman.

Why is she doing this? She should be pushing me away by now and cursing at me!

"And I recently found out right after sorting my feelings that I fell in love with you along the way."

"Y-you loved m-me?" she stuttered out her question.

Joohyun ignored the question.

"I imagined my future if I was alone. If I don't have you, I mean, and I just can't bear to think if I could live without you by my side. Your warmth, your kindness, your dorky side or simply your smile that lights up the whole room every damn time." 

Was she confessing to me?

"I hurt you so bad I promise to make it up to you every single day for as long as I live, I'll tell you everyday about how much I love you and will shower you with the affection you rightfully deserved," she now raised her head from her neck to pierce Seulgi's eyes with her look of pure adoration and love for the bewildered artist.

"I don't want to be a coward anymore. Please take me back," she whispered, leaving her CEO bravado and pride to beg.

What use is her pride anyway if she lost the person who is the most important to her?

It was now Seulgi's turn to cry, as she tried to muffle her sobs before speaking.

"I forgive you already. I'll have you know Miss Bae Joohyun that I was ready to wait for you. To be honest, I thought it will take you longer before you fall for my charms." she joked but was silenced with a teary glare.

"Charms that woo'ed other women," she scoffed.

"Pfft, jealousy does not suit you!" she guffawed.

"Shut up," the CEO murmured.

"I know your parents and your ex did not give you the love you deserve, please give me a chance to make me love you right."

"Hm, as long as you promise me to be brave and in turn, I promise to be with you every step of the way." Seulgi kissed the crown of her head.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

There, she said it.

"I will always say yes!"

Seulgi exclaimed and then pulled Irene for a soft kiss full of promises.

Then they mutually pulled away to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed to one another.

"Kang Seulgi, please be informed that when I love, I love hard. So prepare to be smothered with affection until you get sick of me."

"You will never be too much for me. And I also very obviously love you. So much."

Irene pressed another kiss to her lips, unable to contain her giddiness.

"And you're not allowed to ge into accidents and leave me or I swear to god I'll kill you."

Such a strange and ridiculous demand.

"Hm, it's going to take more than a car accident to tear me away from you. I'm in too deep." she said.

"Yah, don't mention that accident anymore, I'm still a bit shaken thank you very much. For a minute I thought I might lose you." she frowned and then noticed a yawn making its way out of her love's lips.

"I guess you're still drowsy, go to sleep. I'll be only right here beside you."

Seulgi nodded as her girlfriend (she loves the sound of that) helped her get comfortable on the bed.

"Go to bed with me?"

"We're not even yet official for a whole day and you're asking me to sleep with you?"

Is the CEO being dork right now?

She tried her hardest to glare at the small woman who grinned back but complied and then they snuggled, Irene on her uninjured left side as both closed their eyes to rest but not before the CEO whispered.

"Rest well, Seulgi-yah. I love you."

Too drowsy to reply, Seulgi grinned only stupidly, still not used to the cold woman being vocal with her affections.

Damn ma, my heart tho.

• • •

"Irene, I brought - oh," a girly giggle escaped the secretary's mouth as she aw'ed at the ridiculous sight of two women snuggling because of the small space from the bed, serene smiles resting on both their faces.

"Never have I felt so single my whole life," she grumbled and then decided to leave the take out food on the bed side table.

• • • 

A year later, you can see a grinning CEO Irene Bae at the vase of Heliotropes sent to her office by an anonymous sender.

The said flowers symbolized eternal love.

She can't contain her happiness as she tried so hard not to squeal and giggle like a school girl and sent a quick text of thank you to her girlfriend who acted coy by denying she sent the flowers.

And hopefully, she can call her fianceé if she gets lucky tonight.

Several hours later, Kang Seulgi slammed her fianceé on the door of their shared suite and then went inside to celebrate.

• • •

Oh, and Wendy got a pay raise. 

She is still tragically single though.


End file.
